On Paper
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Bella is lonely woman with no friends and her dream of being a writer was shot down by someone she trusted. Years later, Bella on a whim writes down something. Now Bella’s life is changing but what if it’s changing to whatever is written on the paper. R
1. Chapter 1

Okay…I had to take down _A Dream Come True_. Not because I didn't like it. I loved the story but I couldn't continue researching the location of the story so I took it down. I'm hoping to rewrite it somewhat and then maybe repost it later on. But meanwhile, I decided to post this story instead. This story is similar to _ADCT_ but of course different.

**Full Summary**: Bella is a lonely girl with no friends at all. When she was younger, her best friend use to be writing, a friend that could take her places beyond her small home town. But when a teacher told her that her dream of becoming a writer would never happen, Bella quit. Years later, Bella decides to buy some paper and on a whim writes down something. Now, suddenly, Bella's life is changing but what if it was changing to whatever Bella has written on the paper?

Here's is chapter one…Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**On Paper**  
by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The Paper_

Bella's POV

I sighed as everyone around me talked to one another about their plans for the weekend. Shirley from accounting was going out on a date with some guy she met on the internet dating scene. George from legal was on the phone with wife about a visit from his mother. And I already knew that Ginger, the runner, already had a one night stand planned…she had one every Friday night.

Friday nights…no work the following morning…no church either…the perfect night sin at least according to my father. He hadn't been the religious one but he was a cop. Friday nights were the nights he pulled over the most people for driving under the influence and a million other things.

But to me Friday nights seemed like a heaven of sorts. To just hang with friends, have a few beers, have some _fun_. But that was just beyond my reach. I wasn't the type of person who drank. I had a bad time already with my balance that I didn't need alcohol in my system. And I didn't have friends to hang with even so much as drink for that matter. And fun didn't fit into the equation of someone who didn't drink and didn't have friends.

So I spent my Fridays watching old Disney movies while eating Chinese take out with ice cream for dessert or cuddled into a throw blanket while reading a good book and drinking hot chocolate. And I would be in bed by ten without a fall.

That was my sad lonely life. I worked as a secretary, a position I held since I had started college, for ten hours five days a week, volunteered at the local library on the weekends for six hours, and the rest of the time I read, watched TV, eat and sleep.

I used to write, which had taken a lot of my time when I was in High School…but that was a good four years since I had written anything for fun. It was thanks to one of the assistant professors, who told me my writings were horrible and that I should never write any more.

Since then I never wrote down a single idea. Sure my fingers inched to pick up a pen and write something down or I desperately want to write all over my napkin in the cafeteria about something that popped into my head. But I restrained myself and those ideas would go away.

I sighed as the elevators opened and I walked through the lobby. I pulled out my hand from my pocket and, thankfully the ink didn't run, and read the list of things that I needed from Wal-Mart.

_Bread  
Hot Chocolate mix  
Cereal  
Milk  
Toilet Paper  
Body wash  
Lined Paper_

I might as well go to the store now before the ink smears more than it already was thanks to my sweaty hands. Maybe I'll pick up a new book in their very limited section of books, not really having a lot of time to go to Borders or another bookstore.

It wasn't entirely hard to find everything in the Super Wal-Mart. I had the six of the top five items from my list in a matter of seven minutes from entering the store. The body wash, lined paper, and maybe a book were on the other side of the store but very close together. I was able to grab a bottle of liquid body wash in a matter of seconds and headed over to the school section for the paper.

I wasn't entirely sure why I needed the paper but I had this strange urge to get it. Wondering down the school supplies, I noted that a lot of the supplies were gone. I heard behind me a mother and daughter talk about school supplies. That's right…school had started up yesterday, that would explain the lack of stuff.

Standing in front of where the paper was, I noted that there was none on the shelves. I sighed. I wondered where Office Depot was. I had just turned towards back towards my basket when I saw something underneath a pile of spiral notebooks. Look closer, I noticed that it was a packet of wide-ruled paper.

"Perfect," I said, smiling before heading over to the book section.

There wasn't anything really appealing there but it was interesting to see what everyone was reading now-an-day. It seemed the supernatural fiction was in because there were a lot of books about vampires and werewolves. After looking through the books, I decided to go check out. Like always, there was a line to pay for things since only a few cashiers where opened. About half an hour later, I arrived back at my apartment. The apartment building was fairly small, only holding about maybe a dozen units, though currently there was one unit down the hall that was empty.

I inserted my key into my door and opened the door, juggling carefully the bag in my arm. I slowly put away the food in the kitchen that was almost part of the living room. I wasn't entirely in a rush. I poured about two glasses worth of milk into the tea pot on the stove and warmed the milk slowly for the hot chocolate. Hot Chocolate tasted better with milk then water. While the milk warmed itself, I put away the toilet paper and body wash in the bathroom.

My apartment was a two bedroom unit. I wasn't entirely sure why I got the two bedroom unit considering I never had people over but the second room was being put to use as storage. I went to my storage room and dug out a notebook binder out of the desk in there.

I brought the binder out to the living room and sat on the couch. I opened the binder carefully considering I didn't want to pinch my fingers again. I opened the packet of paper next and started to place the paper onto the rings. Once all the paper was on there, I closed the rings with pride. I didn't manage to draw blood unlike the last time.

I put the notebook aside and headed back into the kitchen to check the milk. It was pretty warm, not entirely hot so it was drinkable without burning my throat. I mixed part of the chocolate mix into the milk, stirring with a spoon. Once completely mixed in, I headed back to the living room, sitting on the couch.

The notebook was opened so that I kept staring at the paper. The desire was there. I really wanted nothing more than write something down. Carefully setting down my mug of hot chocolate, I dug that pen out from my back pocket.

Lifting the notebook so that it rested in my lab, I positioned my pen at the top. And with a huge sigh, I started writing.

_She was never that person where people died to sit with her, no they would die if they were caught sitting with her. She grew up lonely and she never really had any friends. A flush duck didn't consider as a friend. Sure the duck listened to her problems but it was there to offer advice back or protect her back in a fight at school._

_What she really craved was a friend—friends actually but to have one friend was more than she had never wished for. And she craved to have one just down from her, someone can she visit whenever, someone to bring laughter to her heart that has been empty of friendship and love._

I stopped and looked down at what I had just written. It wasn't…well it wasn't worth having a million people read it, that was for sure. I yanked the sheet out of the binder and, heading to make another cup of hot chocolate since I drank it all, I threw the balled up paper into the recycling bucket by the trash can.

* * *

So…what do you guys think? Review! I'm hoping to update again soon but I have mid-terms this week and an extention on one of my incompletes that I _**must**_ finish so, I am not update right away.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—_"Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield_ is a **perfect** song for this story but also check out the songs that also help this chapter. Thanks to my buddy Jasper Hale Fan for the songs!


	2. Chapter 2

So…I actually finished an English paper before it's due, having someone look at it. I took my Chemistry mid-term. I did one of my duties as committee member for Empty Bowls. I figured I deserve a small break before I do to do my History work.

Here's chapter two…ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**On Paper**  
by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_The Neighbor_

Bella's POV

I rolled over onto my stomach and cuddled closer into my pillow, breathing in deeply. It was light outside and surprisingly it wasn't raining. I hope it stays that way.

_Ring! Ring!_

I moaned and rolled over onto my back. Why in hell is the phone ringing at—I looked at the clock on the nightstand—seven thirty in the morning? Groaning, I rolled over and reached for the cordless phone. I had at one point a cord needed phone but I managed to get it wrap around me one night and I fell because of it. Sucks when we have a power outage, my phone doesn't work.

"Hello?" I said, answered the phone, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Bella, this is Angela."

I sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"Hey, Angela, what's up?"

"Can you come in by chance? The _Madame_ can't find her notes for the presentation with Fredericks Corp."

"Yeah, sure, just let me get dress and snag something to eat."

"Thanks, Bella. You know I would look for them on your desk—"

"But you hate bothering people's stuff, I know Angela. Don't worry…I didn't have anything planned."

"Thanks. See you in a few," she said.

I hung up and sat up in bed. Well…at least I had something to do instead of watching YouTube videos," I muttered.

I had just showered, changed, and making me a bowl of cereal when I heard something outside the door.

"Hey watch you ass!" I heard a hoarse masculine voice.

"Well if you lifted your share of the weight I wouldn't have ran into the corner," said another voice.

Raising an eyebrow, I wondered to the door and looked out the peep hole. All I saw was an empty hallway but I still heard more voices. Grabbing my keys just in case I get locked out and my bowl, I opened the door and stepped out of my apartment.

Two units down, I spotted nothing _that_ weird. Just many boxes stacked along the wall and one leg sticking out of an open door. Sure, nothing out of the ordinary. I leaned against the wall as I watch a tall guy walk out of the unit, talking to someone. He was good looking with dark hair and skin and he looked to be younger than me.

"Jeez, you guys are sounds like a bunch of whiney babies," the guy stated, folding his arms across his bare chest. Oh I forgot to mention that he was only clad in black sweats that were hanging low on his hips.

"You would be too if Paul dropped your stupid couch on _your_ foot," another deep voice growled.

"Yeah, Jacob why aren't you helping lifting this stupid thing?" another person asked from inside the unit.

I took a bite of my cereal as the guy turned his head towards me. I took a bite of my cereal before waving my spoon in a form of a greeting.

"Because I have to do damage control with the neighbors," he muttered before heading my way.

"Really there's no damage here," I stated before eyeing the wall. "Okay, maybe some to the wall."

"Shit," the guy muttered, running a hand down his face.

"I just wanted to see what was going on here," I stated. "I mean, hearing voices this early outside of my room is really weird, especially since it is a Saturday."

He smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay," I said, before taking another bite of my breakfast.

"Are you sure? My brother are—"

There was a loud dang following but a long stream of cursing. He and I flinched at the colorful words of a drunk sailor that _so_ deserved a good mouth wash.

"—_are_ being loud," he finished lamely.

I chuckled. "It's okay," I stated. "Really, I was already up when I heard voices in the hallway. I'm Bella Swan by the way…well Isabella but everyone calls me Bella."

"Jacob Black but everyone calls me Jake," he said and offered me his hand.

I shook it.

"I can't really stay long. I just wanted to say hi and...well, you know the rest," Jake stated, looking nervously over his shoulder towards his unit where there was a low muttering from inside. "But if you want, I'm having a house warming party next Friday. You're more than welcome to come."

I smiled. "Do I get to meet those numbskulls called your brothers?" I asked.

"Numbskulls…good word for them," Jake said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"But yeah, maybe, the party is going to be just a few friends hanging out, nothing big."

"Cool I'll be there," I stated.

"JACOB! Where do you want this picture of a naked girl?!"

Jake slammed his hand to over his eyes and groaned. I laughed out loud and waved Jake away.

"Bye," he muttered, heading back towards his unit. I could swear that Jacob was red around the ears. Wonder if that was from embarrassment or from the pressure of keeping his temper in check.

I chuckled when I heard him mutter something to the nature of "I don't have pictures of naked girls," before he disappeared into his apartment. I turned just as I heared two yelps of pain. Leaning back, I looked down the hall. It was quiet. I wondered what Jacob did. Shaking my head, I finished off my bowl of cereal and headed out.

"Oh thank God, you're here!" Angela stated when I walked through the door of our work place.

"Give me two minutes and I'll have that papers you're looking for," I stated, dropping my bag at my feet and kicking it under my desk.

As I had said, I found the paper in exactly two minutes flat. It was hidden under a notebook in one of the drawers in my desk. Angela thanked me a million times before heading into our bosses office. I shook my head, smiling, and turned on my MP3 player. Muse right away started to play, love them.

"So, what's new?" Angela said, sitting down at her desk.

I pulled out one of the ear phones.

"Someone moved into the empty unit down the hall," I stated.

Angela blinked. "Really? What's that someone like?"

"His name is Jacob Black," I stated. "Besides that I don't really know a lot about him."

"Are you going to get to know him?" Angela asked, typing something quickly on her keyboard.

"I was invited to his housewarming party," I stated. "And considering he is my neighbor, I think we'll have time to talk and get to know each other."

"True," Angela said. "Have any idea what you are going to wear?"

I bit my lip and slouched. "I have nothing. And to make matters worse, I split the seam of my favorite pair of blue jeans a week ago."

"Ouch." Angela flinched.

"Yeah, at least it was in my apartment, not here or elsewhere."

"Still, I liked those jeans."

"Yeah, me too," I whispered.

"Please, those jeans were so ancient."

Angela and I both flinched as Lauren walked into the room.

"Well, I see that Angela couldn't do her job without you Bella…again," Lauren said, resting one hand on her cocked hip. "I wonder what she couldn't find this time…her head?"

"Shut it Lauren," I snapped.

Lauren just smiled. "Oh and by the way, no matter what you wear, it won't impress your new neighbor into bed."

I went beet red as I watched her walked out of the room and towards her own office.

"Don't listen to her Bella, I'm sure you'll find something to wear," Angela said.

"Yeah, right," I muttered and reached for my bag under my desk, looking some papers to give to my boss.

But instead of those papers, my hand touched something hard. Blinking, I pulled out a notebook. Huh, I must have put in there by mistake. I sighed, laying the notebook down on the desk. The blank page was begging for me to write something down. As if my hand had a mind of its own, my hand appeared in front of me, a pen already in it.

_She was smart. She knew almost everything that was to know. She knew everything except for the knowledge of fashion and current trends. She dressed down in sweats for comfort while jeans and a shirt were when she wanted to dress up. She didn't do her hair unless it was in a ponytail. She didn't wear make-up unless it was lip gloss._

_So when she needed to be more fancy that her dress up, what was she to do? She had no friends to help her. She didn't have the money either. She hoped that maybe she could find someone who is wiser than her in fashion but never over the top for she didn't want to go broke._

"Bella, I need the Roger Inc. file please!" my boss shouted through the opening of her door.

I jerked my arm and swore under my breath as the paper tore from the rings. Balling the paper up, I threw it into one of my open drawers on my desk before rolling my chair towards the file cabinet.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review and let me know. Mean while I'm have to make some phone calls to local High School, one of my many jobs given to me since I am a committee member for Empty Bowls. And then I have History…so ya REVIEW! Reviews make me very happy!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—Check out the songs that Jasper Hale Fan has provided.


	3. Chapter 3

So I have been…well not _redoing_ it, but I have been editing some of my earlier stories. Even though I love story plots, which I'm not changing, I felt like the formatting isn't what I really wanted. And, one of my girlies had a birthday this weekend, so I had to spend time with her on Saturday. Let just say I had interesting but yet fun time, lol. And of course, school and Empty Bowls, which I had fun making a bowl. I hadn't worked with clay since I was in middle school so it was great to work with it again…though my nails hated it lol.

Anyway… it seems that you guys didn't the see the small bit of foreshadowing towards the end of chapter two. Sure Bella meets someone, but someone who isn't _over the top_. Here is chapter three…ENJOY!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**On Paper**  
by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Shopping_

Bella's POV

I bit my lip and tried _not_ to cry. I kept saying in my head, _"I will not cry, I will _not_ cry!"_ But as I turned around and around, deciding where I should go.

There were many people here on a Wednesday afternoon, most of the people being teenagers. They were all laughing, holding onto their friends. Meanwhile, I was confused at just were I needed to go.

I turned around, hopefully to find some sort of directory to help me, when I turned right into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I muttered, quickly catching myself before I toppled the person and myself into the ground.

"It's okay," she said, brushing some of her blonde locks out of her crystal blue eyes. "I was coming to see if you were okay. You looked like you were about to start hyperventilating."

"Thanks, but I'm a bit lost," I muttered, looking around.

"Lost how?" she asked.

I sighed. "I really hate shopping and I'm supposed to buy something that's good to wear to a house warming party. But since I hate shopping, I don't know what to wear or even where to go."

"Hmm," she says, tapping her finger against her lips. "Maybe I could be some assistance."

"Really?" I said, smiling. "Could you help me?!"

She smiled and linked her arm through mine. "Sure, follow me."

"Thanks so much," I stated.

"No problem," she said and pulled me towards one of the stores.

I gulped when I saw the store's name. _The Beautiful Rose_ was one of the most expensive stores here in the mall. They had some really beautiful dresses and shirts though.

"Let's see…you're a size four, right?" the woman asked.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" I asked, surprised.

She turned and smiled. "I have a good eye," she stated and headed towards the jeans.

"You know I can't really afford any of this," I stated, rushing to keep up with her. She had some really long legs.

"It's okay, really." She reached out and held out a pair of jeans. "Hmm, maybe…you'll have to try them on."

She handed me the jeans. I took a quick look at the tag while she went to a different stack of jeans. I gasped when I saw the price.

"By the way, what is your name?" the woman asked, looking at me as she handed me another pair of jeans.

I didn't dare look at the price tag as I answered her. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Is Bella short for Isabella?" she asked, her eyes on another pair of jeans.

"Yes," I said, following at her.

I looked passed her as she leaned down to search for my size on one of the lower stacks of jeans. I spotted sale clerks in the distance. Normally they would be flies all over a dead carcass, but they were fluttering near the cashier, slightly panicked looks on their faces.

"Jeez, theses should be in order already," the woman muttered as she stood up and handed me the jeans.

I was about to thank the woman for helping me, when I realized I didn't know her name. "What's your name, by the way?"

She looked up from a rack of shirts that she had moved onto. "My name is Rosalie McCarty," she stated.

"Thanks so much Rosalie for this," I said, grasping the clothes tighter. "But really…I can't afford any of this."

She snapped her head up from the shirt she held up while I spoke and narrowed her eyes at me. "Really Bella, it's alright."

"I don't want you wasting your money on me," I whispered.

"Bella," Rosalie said, placing the shirt back on the rack. "Really, I like helping those in need."

"Great, I'm charity work," I muttered.

"Hardly," she stated. "You have a style. You just don't know now to make that style fashionable."

"Huh?" I said, blinking.

She turned to me. "From what I have concluded, you're really much a lay back type of girl, right? You prefer jeans and a tee over something silk."

I nodded.

"But take this top for instance," she said, holding up a graphic tee. "Still a plan top, but the design on it is what is fashionable. You can find what you are looking for without going out of your comfort zone…for the most part."

"I really do like that top," I whispered.

Rosalie smirked and handed me the top. "And the jeans, I gave you, there are skinny jeans in there, flair, low riding, boot cut. I'm pretty sure you didn't know that did you?"

I shook my head.

"This would look good on you," Rosalie said, holding up a blue top. It was a simple v-neck short sleeve top.

She handed me the top and continued looking. Not once did any one come and bother us as we wondered the store and Rosalie continued to pull things to have me try. After trying on the clothes, she was an emperor, deciding the facts of the clothing. From the large stack I started out with, about half of the clothes were sent back.

"And as for that party you're going too," Rosalie said, handing me flats, jeans and a top, "try these on, while I go and start paying for things."

I took the three articles and smiled.

"Really, Rosalie, thanks for everything."

I then slipped into the dressing room.

- . - . - . - . -

Rosalie's POV

I watched as the girl slipped into the dressing room before I headed towards the cashier.

"Ms. Hale," Ruby, the cashier, whispered when I dropped the clothes onto the counter.

"Start scanning them," I snapped and went to pick up the same clothes I had handed Bella, knowing that they would fit wonderfully on her.

I picked up a necklace and a pair of earrings just before Bella walked out of the changing room. She looked really good.

"What do you think?" Bella said, giving a small twist to show off the back.

"Perfect," I said. "I have seconds of everything, so you can change out and leave them there."

"Okay," she said, turning to head back inside.

"Rosalie," Amber, the manager, stated as I dropped the last of the load on the counter for Ruby to scan. "I'm surprised you haven't told the poor girl who you are."

I looked at Amber. "I prefer my friends liking me for who I am and not what I do."

"But isn't your profession who you are?"

"Hardly," I stated when Ruby finished the scanning. I handed her my card. She gulped as she scanned it with a shaking hand.

"I put everything back where they belonged," Bella said as she walked towards me. "I wasn't sure if I was suppose leave them in the dressing room or not, so I put them back."

I smiled. "Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

Bella shrugged.

I gathered the three bags from Ruby and handed them towards Bella.

"We should do this again some time," I said.

"I think you may be shopping with me every time," Bella muttered, looking down at the bags. "Though, not buying everything for me."

I chuckled.

"Sure, it would be fun," I stated. "I have a friend, who would be an interesting shopping partner."

"Here," Bella said, reaching into her pocket.

She handed me a small business card.

"Just call me there," she stated. "I would give you my house number but I don't have anything to write with."

I flicked my wrist, a sign the people in the store knew.

"It's okay," I said, holding up the card. "I'll call you here and later on I can write it down."

Bella smiled.

"Really, Rosalie, you were a life saver," she stated. "Bye!"

I said good bye to her and watched as she disappeared into the crowded people of the mall.

Smiling, I pulled out my phone and dialed my good friend.

* * *

So, what do you think? You must review and let me know what you think of it. You don't want me to cry into my salty soup (yes that was a nomoremarbles reference there lol). Happy, happy joy, joy. That is what you want me to be. So get to reviewing my good friends!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—I have songs for chapter 1 & 2 posted and soon 3…

PPS—I have the results of the poll up about the Halloween costume! I even credited a flair on Facebook, that if you search "Alice for Halloween" it's the only one that shows up!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait! I have had so many things going on in my life and they just caught up with me. I mean I have:

-Empty Bowl/Committee **(A month left to get everything ready for our big day on Nov 22****nd****!)**  
-Current classes, homework, etc. **(which is kicking my ass!)**  
-Making up _still_ last semester work **(didn't help that the assessment center didn't have my exams –gr–)**  
-Personal life: mental stress, emotional drainage, need/want of a social life **(I'm just glad we had Fall Break, where I was able to catch up with stuff, relax, and got to hang with friends on Saturday—dinner and being silly—and Sunday—two hours at the mall shopping.)**

Anyways, here is chapter four!

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**On Paper**  
by Nollie Marie

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Esteem_

Bella's POV

"Oh Bella, it's beautiful!" Angela said when I showed her the pictures of the outfits that Rosalie had bought for me.

"I know," I said, smiling.

"I can't believe that just some random person just grabbed you and bought you an entire new wardrobe for at least a week," Angela said, sitting on my desk.

"I know," I said, closing my phone. "You should have seen the bill, Angela."

Angela's eyes bugged out. "You saw the receipt?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Angela, Rosalie kept it but I _can_ do math. I just added all the tags together."

"Oh…Right," Angela said, blushing in embarrassment. "Well considering the store she bought all the clothes, I'm going to give a ballpark figure of at least a couple hundred dollars."

"Try over eight hundred ninety-four dollars and eighty-three cents," I said, raising an eyebrow.

Angela's mouth popped open with a little pop.

"That doesn't include taxes," I pointed out.

"God! Bella, who spends that much on a random person?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Not me," I stated, turning to my phone as it started to ring.

"I know," Angela whispered as I said, "Hello, Marie Cortez Office."

"May I speak to Bella Swan please?"

"This is she," I stated, confused.

"Oh, hi Bella, it's Rosalie Hale."

"Rosalie, hi," I stated, turning towards Angela.

Angela mouthed, pointing to the phone, "The person who bought you the clothes?"

I nodded.

"What's up, Rosalie?" I asked, turning my attention back to the phone.

"I was wondering if you were busy at all this weekend. I am going to be attending a party and I want you to meet some of my friends who will be there. This party is this Saturday."

"Oh, wow, um, thanks Rosalie, really. But I actually have something planned for Saturday."

"Oh, hmm, well maybe we can do coffee sometime next week and meet them then?"

"That I can do," I stated. "Why don't you call me on Monday and I can tell you when and where?"

"Sounds perfect. Ciao Bella," Rosalie stated.

I smiled. "Bye Rosalie."

I hung up the phone, still smiling, when Lauren walked into the room.

"Bella," she stated, smirking.

"Lauren," I said, my smile dropping.

"So, I had over heard," Lauren started. I fought back the need to roll my eyes. Lauren, of course, over hears a lot of stuff and then uses it against people.

"What did you over hear this time, Lauren?" I asked, resting my arms on my desk.

Lauren just smiled and leaned onto the desk as well. I wanted to cover my eyes in hope to save them from going blind at that the sight of her chest that she shamelessly didn't cover, but I just kept my eyes on hers. I wasn't going to let her get to me.

"I heard that someone was sorry for you and your lack of money and bought you new clothes. Goodwill to good for you, Bella?"

I was seeing red. "I have some money, Lauren, and no, Goodwill isn't beneath me. But I would rather leave the clothes to those who are needy of them."

Lauren just smirked as she knew she had gotten to me.

"Of course, Bella," she stated. "Still, I feel sorry for you…or is that what you want people to feel for you?"

I raised an eyebrow at Lauren, who continued to smirk. I wondered if her Botox caused it to remain there.

"Well I mean, this Rosalie, who bought you all those clothes…it _must _have been out of sympathy. She saw little lost Bella in the mall about to cry and felt sorry for her."

I swallowed.

"She didn't feel sorry for her, Lauren," Angela stated, glaring at her. "She was helping Bella get an outfit for the party she is going to this weekend."

Lauren smiled at Angela and I didn't like it one bit.

"A party? Our little Bella got invited to a party?"

Angela must have realized that she slipped something to Lauren for her to tease me with because she looked like she was scared suddenly.

"Well Bella, I hope you don't bore them to sleep, or worse," she said, leaning off my desk. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder with a smile. "To death for that matter."

And then she walked away, laughing. I sunk back into my chair, her words echoing in my head.

"Oh don't listen to her Bella," Angela said. "You're really great, seriously. Everyone is going to love you at that party."

I smiled up at Angela and muttered a "thanks," but it didn't stop the words that sunk into me. _Bore them…Bore them…_I sighed and sat up as Angela went over to her desk to answer the phone.

"Hey Angela, I'm on break, okay?" I said.

Angela smiled as she continued to talk to whoever was on the phone and nodded once in my direction.

I pulled out a granola bar out of my desk, my eyes falling on my notebook. I pulled the binder out and flipped it open. White paper lay there, tempting me. Reaching out, blindly, I grabbed the first writing utensil I could get and started writing.

_She hated parties with a passion. Hated them more than anything which was a lot to say. She hated needles and hated spiders but the thought of having to go to a party had her sweating late into the night. She didn't know anyone at the party she had been invited too and she had a deep fear of either embarrassing herself or boring someone with her petty talk._

_It would be better if she knew someone who would be there. Someone that she could talk to without a fear of being made of a fool in front of them._

I sighed and closed the notebook when Angela went, "Bella, I'm going onto break since yours is finish."

"Okay, Angela," I said, smiling as I slipped the notebook back into my desk. "Have fun with Ben from accounting."

Angela blushed causing me to smile.

"Hey Angela, want to go to that party with me, Saturday?"

She smiled as she pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Sorry, Bella, Ben was going to take me to some convention."

"I don't want to know what type of convention."

"You don't," Angela said, shivering as she stepped onto the elevator.

I sighed and turned to my phone, worrying over the party again.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I'll try to update again soon but –looks at planner– I am busy pretty much for the rest of the week. I'll try to update again next week sometime. Anyways, review pretty please!! I want to know what you think of the chapter and what is going to happen next.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—I have songs for chapter 1-3 and hope to have songs posted for this chapter soon…

PPS—I haven't posted anything on Twilight Challenges but this month, we're still taking stories. There won't be any form of a winner this month, hopefully if we get stories quickly, we'll have the voting of stories. April, my friend, decided on that...I'll make the annoucement soon on the TC site.


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

GASP!

-slowly pokes head out from behind a wall- Oh…uh…hi…everyone. So yeah…I haven't updated in a while—okay, more than a while and I'm really sorry about that. Things in my life have gotten…difficult (see blog) and I had a case of bad writer's block. I hope you guys don't shot me for the lack of updates…anyways, here is chapter five…

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**On Paper**  
by Nollie Marie

**Chapter Five**

_Party_

Bella's POV

I bit my lip as I fought with myself not to go back to my own apartment to spend the rest of the night in bed while watching a chick flick and downing an entire tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I wasn't the type of person who parties. Hell, I wasn't the time of person who was _invited_ to parties, there go I couldn't go. But even so, I still wasn't that person. I was the person that heard about the parties, seen the pictures and understood all that happened there. No need to go, right?

I stood like an idiot outside Jacob's door. I didn't know why I stood outside his door but I did. I raised my hand to knock but I would then lower it…only to raise it again and repeat it. Finally, I just took the plunge and knocked quickly on his front door. And before I had the chance to run like a scared chicken, the door opened and Jacob was standing at the door.

"Oh, hey Bella," Jacob said, looking at his watch. "You're early."

I blinked. Great, now I really was an idiot.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I could, uh, come back later," I said, turning to head back to my own apartment.

"No, no, it's cool," Jacob said, grabbing hold of my wrist. "I'm just setting a few things up still but you can come in."

I followed Jacob into the living and room. He had a small comfy living room. I noticed there were a lot of pictures along one of his walls, while the rest were bare. The couch that caused the loud commotion on Saturday was against the one window and I had to bite back a laugh at the small ratty thing. There was also a love seat parallel to it with a huge plasma TV across from it.

"Nice living room," I said, looking at Jacob. "And was that the couch that left a dent in Mrs. Carterson's wall?"

"Thanks," he said, drying dishes, flinching. "And yes it was."

I smiled. "I take it you meet the landlady."

"That is an understatement," Jacob muttered, placing the plate he had been drying up in one of the cupboards.

"Need some help?" I asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Nah, I got it," he said, starting to wash another plate.

"Really, its okay," I said, realizing he didn't have a dish drainer yet. "I had to dry dishes all the time when I was living with my father."

I took up the dish towel at the same time that Jacob grabbed it. I just simply glared at him.

"Don't make me play tug-a-war," I said.

Jacob just smirked. "Does that mean I'm the dog?" he asked.

"Yeap because I'm no bitch," I said.

His mouth twisted for a moment before he started to snicker which turned into a deep belly laugh. I just raised an eyebrow and yanked the towel from his now slack grip.

"I won," I stated as I lifted his last washed dish.

Jacob was smiling when he looked back up at me.

"You're one of a kind, Bella," Jacob said, starting to wash again.

"You just figure that out?" I said.

Jacob just smirked and handed me another dish to dry.

We kept up a friend discussion between each other. I asked why Jacob had moved and he told that it was because he got a job close by. I had a feeling that there something else but Jacob asked me a question before I could ask him anything about it. I had just finished telling him about my childhood when there was a slight knock on his front door.

"That must be Sam and Emily," Jake said, drying his hands off.

I didn't have the chance to ask him who was Sam and Emily. Maybe sisters, I thought as I dropped the dish towel and went to see who Jacob was talking too. And to my surprise, Jacob was giving another guy as tall as him a manly one arm over the shoulder hug while a girl was standing behind them smiling. She spotted me looking. I noticed that she was curious and surprised at me standing there but she didn't have time to do anything about that curiosity because Jacob went to greet her. The guy that Jacob just finished hugging me spotted me and raised an eyebrow.

"Great to see you guys again," Jacob said, letting go of the girl, who I was assuming was Emily. It wasn't at all weird if a guy was named Sam but Emily…I would be wondering if his parents were smoking something when he was born.

"Jake, you just saw us yesterday," the girl said.

"Yes and practically ate everything in our fridge," the guy said.

"Hey, Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared were all there too so it just wasn't me," Jacob said.

I waited patiently while the two guys banter each other in a brotherly way. I tried to see if there was any family resemblance but couldn't see any outside that they both were tan, had short cropped black hair and was freakishly tall. The girl, tried of their canter, decided to come and talk to me.

"Hi I'm Emily Young," she said, offering me her hand which I shook. "And that is my fiancée, Sam Uley."

"Bella Swan," I said, shaking her hand. "I'm Jacob's neighbor."

Suddenly there was a loud noise from outside the hallway and I turned just in time to see two large men, similar in sizes to Sam and Jacob, come barreling into the room. They were quite rowdy, giving Jacob hugs.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" one of them said, punching lightly Jacob's shoulder.

"Did you ever get back on that neighbor's good side?" the other side, smirking as he hooked one arm around Jacob's shoulders.

I thought I saw some pinkness in Jacob's cheeks as he just simply point at me.

"Hi guys," I said, waving my fingers at them as they gapped at me.

Jacob introduced the two new arrivals as Quil Ateara and Embry Call. Both Quil and Embry were funny people and very flirtatious. Jacob kept hitting both of them in the back of their heads every time they so much made a move on me or whenever they said something that caused me to blush. I kept trying to tell Jacob that I just blushed really easily but he still thought that they were out of line.

About a half an hour after Sam, Emily, Quil and Embry arrived, there came a soft knock from the door.

"I'll get it!" I said, jumping up at the chance to slip away from the two flirts.

"Thanks Bella!" Jacob called, from the kitchen.

I smiled and worked on the chain lock on the door. To my surprise, the woman from the mall was standing at the door with a non-green Hulk of a guy at her side, his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said, smiling down at me, "surprise meeting you here. I didn't know you knew Jacob."

"I don't…not really. He's my new neighbor," I said.

"Bella, I want you to meet my husband, Emmett McCarty," Rosalie said, motioning to Mr. Hulk beside her.

"Hi," I said, giving him a hand to shake…at least I hope to shake. I was slightly afraid he would crush me. "I'm Bella Swan. I meet your wife the other day at the mall."

He smiled one huge smile and shook my head, surprisingly gentle for his big paw of a hand.

"Yeah, my Rose mentioned that she meet a great friend at the mall the other day," he said.

I blushed.

Emmett laughed and went to greet Jacob and Co.

"So exactly how do _you_ know Jacob?" I asked, taking the glass of lemonade that Rosalie pour me before she poured herself a good glass of Italian red wine from the 1940s that she brought.

Rosalie smiled. "Well you see Jacob and his _brothers_," she chuckled, "come from the same tribe that happens to be not too far from where Emmett and I use to live. Every Saturday without fail, Jacob and Emmett would get together and play video games with my cousin, who also lived in same city as us."

"Cool," I said, taking a sip of the lemonade.

"Yeah," Rosalie said, re-corking the bottle to the wine and putting it into the ice bucket she prepared before opening it. "You'll get to meet my cousin and his wife tonight."

Just then the door bell rung causing Rosalie to laugh as Jacob made dash for the door before Emmett could get to it.

"I'm about 90 percent sure that is my cousin," Rosalie said, sipping her wine.

I looked at her and then the back towards the door, where Jacob, though in a headlock, managed to open the door.

There standing at the front door was a tall blonde and a pettete raven hair woman. They both raised one eyebrow at the sight of Jacob trying to get out of the headlock.

"Hi…guys!" Jake said, clawing at Emmett's arms.

Jake's brothers were all rolling on the floor laughing. Emily rolled her eyes and came into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Hi Jake," said the blonde, a Southern accent tinting his words.

"Emmett let him go, he's turning blue," Rosalie said.

Emmett loosened his hold but refused to let Jake go. At least Jake didn't look like a blueberry.

The new arrivals came into the kitchen as Emmett swung Jake back into the living room for the wrestling match that seemed to have been going on when Jake ran for the door.

"Bella, let me introduce my cousin, Jasper Whitlock, and his wife, Mary Alice," Rosalie said, making introductions.

"Just Alice," the woman said, smiling at me. "So you're the girl that Rosalie met at the mall?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, surprised.

"Well I have a feeling we're going to be great friends," Alice said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks."

Alice turned to her cousin-by-marriage, her hands on her hips and said, "By the way, _only 90 percent_? Don't you know me _at all_ Rosalie?!"

Rosalie threw back her head and laughed.

I smiled, realizing that maybe I wouldn't be a complete wallflower tonight.

* * *

**Eh, I don't really like the chapter. I think it was rushed but I had some people being pushy about a chapter so I wrote the best I could. Anyways, I'm so sorry for the lack of updating. I hope that you'll still review and let me know what you think…right? I have chocolate chip pecan cookies if you do. No seriously I do. And before you ask…I'll update again hopefully before the end of the year XD!**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**

**PS—hope to have songs posted for this chapter and others soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Irrelevant rant: When someone makes a promise to me, I expect that they follow through. I know for a fact I don't always keep my word, that's why I don't make promises because I understand how it feels when it isn't followed through. Instead I say, I'll try…but no promises. I hate disappointment…**

**Gagh…okay I'm done with my rant…Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer is on my profile)**

* * *

**On Paper**  
by Nollie Marie

**Chapter Six**

_Getting to know each other_

Bella's POV

"So what's your full name? Rosalie over here only told me your name was Bella," Alice said, pouring herself a glass of wine. I didn't catch the label but even if I did, I knew I wouldn't be able to tell what type of wine it was. All I knew was the color, white or red…I think.

"Isabella Swan," I said, "but you can call me Bella."

Alice smiled and went into a full inquisition about my life, what I liked, what I disliked. She was disappointed by the fact that I hated shopping, her most passionate 'Olympic' sport. Rosalie nodded when I gave her a puzzled look when I heard the Olympic sport bit come from Alice. But besides the fact that I dissed her passion, Alice was all hyper, jumping up and down in excitement, as she claimed that we both were going to be best of friends. Rosalie started to laugh as Alice launched herself at me to wrap myself in a hug. Though I was slightly scared by her sudden hyper actions—I wondered idly what was in that wine—I did like Alice. She was full of life and spirit, someone who would never make a day dull.

Rosalie laughed, holding out Alice's wine glass that was refilled, "Let the woman breath, Pixie."

Alice let go of me and accepted the refreshed wine glass from Rosalie.

"So, Alice, I don't know much about you," I said, crossing one arm around my middle and held my own glass of lemonade. I wasn't much a woman standing around these women, but they didn't seem to care that I was drinking OJ. In fact, they encourage that I drink it, if that is what I wanted to drink.

"Well, ask me any question," she said. "I shall answer anything you throw at me."

I looked at Rosalie to see if she was serious. Rosalie smiled and nodded.

"Well…what is it that you do for a living?" I know, a basic question, but with how energetic she was, I surely though that she worked with kids or something. She clearly could keep up with those sugar-hyper kiddies.

"I am a professional photographer," Alice said after swallowing a good healthy sip of her glass.

"Really?" I said.

"Mmhmm," she said, nodding. "My parents gave me my first camera when I was eight and since then it has been a passion of mine."

"What type of photography?"

"Whatever, I do both landscape and portraits."

I listened to all the different locations she has been, different publications she has, and a few stories from different photo shoots. I was in complete awestruck and slightly grossed out at hearing she had been hire to take pictures of a live birth whenever the wife was to deliver two seconds before the wife water broke. I smiling at hearing that both mom and baby girl were okay after being born on one of Alice's backdrops.

"You know, Bella, you would be a wonderful subject to photograph, at least in live action shots."

I blushed and shook my head. "No, I'm not."

"Sure you are," Alice said. "You have such beautiful brown eyes and wonderful cheek structures. Oh and don't get me started on your hair. Seriously, with a little amount of make-up and a new hair style, you could totally be the man's perfect wet dream."

I back away as Alice started about all the different things that sounds more like a make-over than anything and the fact that my face and body would the cause of millions of boys jacking off too. Please no! Rosalie laughed and patted Alice's head.

"Down girl," she said over the loud noise that came from the living room. We all looked over the wall island that separated the kitchen from the living room to see everyone content on watching some game. Sam and Emily were sitting in the loveseat, Sam's left arm over Emily's shoulders and his right hand grasping her right hand. Jasper was sitting on the couch with Seth and Leah—both of whom arrived after Alice and Jasper—and the last bit of Jacob's 'brothers', Jacob and Emmett all on the floor nursing beers and watching the game intently.

"Seriously, Alice, you're going to scary away Bella, thinking we're all insane," Rosalie said, her hand resting on Alice's shoulder.

I laughed. "Not _really_," I said as another loud yell and groans from the living room.

"Come on, come on! Shot damn it!"

Rosalie threw a glare in the direction of Emmett though he couldn't see her.

"Yes! And the Mavs are in the lead!"

"Not for long you big butt," Jacob called as Jasper laughed.

Rosalie and Alice both rolled their eyes at the same time and said, "Dallas Mavericks versus Denver Nuggets game."

I just looked at them like they were nuts.

"Basketball."

"Oh, got it."

"Anyways, no Alice was really scaring me—" Rosalie and Alice both raised an eyebrow, though thankfully not the same eyebrow "—okay maybe _a little_. I just don't think I'm that beautiful."

"I'm on fire!" Emmett shouted. We turned and see Emmett doing what I could only assume was either a pee-pee dance or a victory dance. I was leaning towards the pee-pee one.

"Stop, drop and roll Emmett!" Rosalie shouted.

Emmett blushed a bright red, one that I would have normally sported, and sat back down as everyone started to laugh.

I chuckled before turning back somberly towards my fellow women.

"And besides that, I'm not really that great or beautiful enough to be photographed, professionally or not."

Alice pouted as Emmett groaned, "No," while Jacob and one of his brothers, Embry I think, started to laugh.

I was just about to suggest something to Alice, however, when Emmett started to chant, "Come on, just three seconds left in the game. Come on, come on!" Three seconds later, there was a loud buzzing sound coming from the TV and a loud "NO!" coming from Emmett.

Curious, us three ladies went to the threshold that lead between the kitchen and the living room to see Jacob and his buddies all high fiving each other, Emmett on his knees holding his head, and Jasper just shaking his head.

"Come on, Emmett," Jacob said, smirking at Emmett.

Emmett growled and turned, still on his knees, to Jacob. I bit back a laugh as I watched Emmett start to do the 'I'm not worthy' wave to Jacob, who looking mighty proud.

"Nuggets are the best," Emmett chanted over and over again. "The Mavs suck."

"Ah, victory," Jacob said. Emmett sat on his hunches and just stared at the TV with a mixture of a glare and a pout.

Rosalie and Alice both chuckled at the sight.

I shook my head and looked at both of the woman who picked up the glasses from the stove top where they left them.

"Alice…I may not want to photograph but I can do lunch. How about we get together for lunch sometimes this week?"

I didn't have time for Alice's reaction as she develops me in a huge hug, squealing in my ear, before repeating "yes, yes, yes" while jumping.

- . - . - . - . -

Alice's POV

I watched as Bella say good bye to everyone as Jacob lead her out. I waited until the door was closed and Bella was clearly on her way to her own apartment next door before turning to Rosalie. However, Rosalie bet me to the punch, turning towards me a second earlier and asked, "So, Pixie, what did you think of the girl?"

I smiled and took a sip of 1940 Italian red Sangiovese wine that I had been sipping all night. It was a good Italian wine, Rosalie did have good taste. Especially in friends.

"Well, she is my new best friend," I said, looking at Rosalie from over my wine glass.

Rosalie glared at me causing me to laugh. I put down my glass and hugged Rosalie.

"Of course, she will _never_ replace my first best friend ever," I said. "I'll just have two best friends."

"As long as you remember who you're first best friend was," Rosalie said, returning the hug.

I laughed. "And if I did, you'll constantly remind me."

* * *

**Okay now that you finish the chapter, there are two things I wrote in the chapter that I should explain. My good friend, ****Bronzehairedgirl620****, and I made friendly bets against each other on game 1 & 2 of the Mavs vs. Nuggets series. The first bet (game 1) was that the looser had to write in an update that the winner's team was the best. The second bet (game 2) was that the looser had to incorporate one of the winner's FF story title into the story. Of course, I lost. So I wrote, clearly, that the Nuggets are the best and "Stop, Drop, and Roll." Though I hate to loose, I **_**keep**_** my promises.**

**Anyways, now that explain that bit, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Before some of you ask…Edward will make an appearance in the **_**next**_** chapter.**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**

**PS- For those who reported that person who was "happy" about Daddy's Little Cannibal, the person had been deleted! Of course, in my blunder, I forgot to tell everyone in my AN, not to review my AN because I was going to replace it. For those that can't review, you can sign out and leave an anonymous review. Just make sure, if you do, please write your sign-in name so I know who is review. Sorry for my mistake. Bad me! :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been awhile since I update, huh? If I have any readers out there, thank you for sticking with me. If I managed to find new readers, welcome you. Life has been fairly busy between work, school, and other changes that have happened to me. So I will try to update within reason, no more year and a half absence again. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

**On Paper**  
by Nollie Marie

**Chapter Seven**

_Latte_

Bella's POV

"Bella, please confirm with Devon and Co. for a meeting about eleven am, I will be providing lunch," my boss said over the speaker on my phone.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, picking up the phone to dial the secretary for Devon and Co.'s CEO.

Angela sighed from the other desk besides mine, looking bored. I smiled, feeling exactly the same way. Angela open her eyes, gave me a quick smile, before crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. I laughed, shaking my head, and turned towards my desk two seconds after I heard my cell phone rang.

I answered the phone with a "hello?" after glancing quickly at the caller ID and not recognizing the number there.

"Hi, is this Bella?"

I blinked. "This is she," I said, turning towards my computer, holding carefully the phone between my ear and my shoulder, as a little blimp on the bottom of my screen showed I had just received an email from someone.

"Hi Bella! This is Alice!"

I smiled and started typing out a response. "Hi Alice, um, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking. And you?"

"I'm okay, just at work."

"Ah, have you taken your lunch break yet?"

"Uh, no, no I haven't. Why?"

"Would you like to join me for lunch. There is this little coffee shop near the college that I have been wanting to try out."

"Sure, I think I know which one you're talking about," I said.

"Cool, meet you there at, say, at eleven-thirty?"

"Sure, that's fine."

Alice gave me the address to the coffee shop, just to make sure that I knew the exact one since there was a couple coffee places near the college.

"Oh, um, Alice," I said quickly before she hung up.

"Yes?"

"Exactly how did you get my number?"

I heard Alice laugh before answering my question.

"Rosalie," was all she said. Ah, that made sense. I had given Rosalie my cell number before Alice had arrived at Jacob's party.

I said good bye to Alice and finished the email I started writing before Alice called.

"Who was that?" Angela asked, leaning towards me.

"Oh, someone I meet this past weekend at my neighbor's party. She asked me out for lunch."

Angela smiled. "Good, about time you went out for lunch for a change."

I gaped at her, not believing what she just said. Angela just shrugged, smiling still, and reached out to answer her ringing phone.

I left exactly ten minutes until the time I was suppose to meet Alice. It wasn't a long drive to the coffee shop, so I arrived early. Alice was nowhere in sight, so I decided to go and order something with caffeine. It was going to be a long day after all.

The guy at the counter was cute, probably nineteen, who tried to flirt with me as I ordered my double mocha latte. If he were four more years older, with sex hair, and knew exactly how to treat women, maybe I would consider dating him, but the barista wasn't that type of guy worth my time. I'm sure there was some girl that would make him happy.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking the cup he placed on the counter.

"No problem, let me know if there is anything else I can do for you," he said before giving me a wink.

I fought a shiver and nodded. I turned away from the counter, not watching where I was going as I took a tiny sip of my drink—which I'll admit, wasn't that bad— and ran smack into someone. I gasped as the hot drink went spilling over the person I walked into.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I said as I heard a hiss. Oh lord, the latte was extremely hot too. I felt even worse when I saw that the guy was wearing a crème colored turtleneck sweater, which was now stained. I didn't even dare look down and see if my latte hit him anywhere in the…pelvis _area_ or lower.

"It's okay," he muttered, his hands accepting the napkins offered to him by the barista with a thank you.

I looked up at his face and bit my lip. He looked like one of those rich guys, maybe a model. He had a reddish-brown hair, possible bronze in color that reminded me of a shiny penny, that stuck in many directions, as though it had a mind of its own. I couldn't see his eyes, but I bet they looked like gems just stuck into his head.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" I asked, feeling nearly as bad as if I just kicked someone's puppy.

Sure enough, I had to inhale as the guy looked up at me. His eyes were a deep green color, reminding me of an emerald ring that one of my teachers used to wear when I was in High School.

He smiled, causing my knees to turn into jelly. "I'm fine, I swear."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry about your sweater. Here, let me give you—"

"Really, it's alright," he said, laughing. "My sister was looking for an excuse to get me new clothes."

Sister? How old exactly was he that he needed his sister—?

"She tends to be pushy when it comes to clothes," he explained, probably sensing what I was about to ask. "I personally think that if the article of clothing isn't holey and does its job, I don't need to replace it. She doesn't understand that fact but she at least doesn't wait until I'm asleep and replace all my clothes like we use to do in high school."

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Seriously," he said, smiling. "I'm okay…although I probably should change."

I nodded again, feeling rather stupid. I watched him walk away, wondering if I would see him again. I'm not sure why I would want to see him again, considering I made a total fool of myself, but I did.

"Ma'am."

I turned around and saw that barista was holding out another latte for me, this one though was in a to-go cup that had a lid on it.

"Oh, you didn't have to make me another one," I said, taking it from him.

He shrugged, smiling slightly.

Well he wasn't exactly the type of guy I would date, but he was a good person none the less. I added another bill into his tip jar and headed over one of the little tables in the corner.

I didn't have to wait long until Alice showed up. I was sitting at the little table I picked for maybe three minutes when Alice walked in. She was talking very animated on her phone, a smile gracing her face. I gave a little wave when she turned to look around. She nodded once towards me, letting me know that she knew I was here, before nodding in the direction of the barista. I nodded. I could wait for her to order her drink.

I wasn't sure who she was on the phone with but the person must have been some friend because I heard one laugh and two snorts from Alice as she stood at the counter, waiting for her drink. I watched as she shrugged out of her long tan ladies' trench coat and a darker crème scarf, throwing both over one arm. I envied how Alice managed to take a long royal blue shirt and turn it into a dress just by adding the wide silver belt that was just under her bust. And add the flats that laced up her calves, she looked like she just stepped out of a designers' office.

Alice told whoever was on the phone that she had to go, snapping the little device shut, before thanking the barista for her drink. Adding a five into the tip jar, she turned around, drink in hand, to scan the room. I gave a little wave when her eyes landed on me.

"Hi!" She chirped, walking up to our table.

I rose enough to give her an slightly awkward hug, which she returned with enthusiasm, before sitting down.

"How are you?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink, which I noted with a hint of embarrassment, was in a normal in-house cup. I felt like I was two, drinking from a sippy cup in comparison to her.

"I'm good," I stated. It was partly true. "Just embarrassed myself but I'm good."

Alice raised an eyebrow and I could tell she was about to ask how I could have possibly embarrass myself when her phone gave a little bleep. Raising a finger as if to pause the conversation, she picks up her cell and glances at the screen. I watched as a little smile graced Alice's face before her fingers flied over the keyboard of her phone.

"Sorry," she said, placing her phone back down on the table. "That was my brother. He just arrived in town."

"Oh?" I asked. "Does he live here?"

Alice snorted. "He has an apartment here and claims it's his permanent address. However, like me, he's not always there."

I nodded, as if her explanation explained everything.

"He's a musician," she cleared up. "He pianist, though he does play other instruments. He's pretty good, actually. And I'm not saying that because I'm biased or anything." She winked causing me to laugh.

"He's a great guy, a wonderful brother," she said, after a moment to take a sip of her drink. "I don't get to see him often because he's always out of town for weeks at a time but when he is home it's because he's recording or something."

"Is he older than you?" I asked. There was too much pride in her voice, making me think that he was younger.

Alice nodded. "Yeah by like 14 months or something like that. We did everything together. When I was struggling with math, he'd help me out. He was really smart like that. And of course when he needed help, I was there for him."

"He sounded like a great guy," I said, taking a sip out of my to-go cup.

"Do you want to meet him?" she asked, leaning toward me.

I shrugged. Meet a famous guy who happens to be Alice's brother? I didn't see a reason why not. Alice smiled.

"Hey, I have to run to the ladies' room real quick," she stated, standing up. "He should be any minute so if you see a guy—" she raised her hand about two feet above her head "—this tall with wild hair, tell him I'll be right back."

However, before I could even get the last part of my question of asking Alice his name, she was off skipping to the ladies bathroom. I shook my head and took another sip of my drink. Wild hair she said right? My mind thought of the green eye guy from earlier. I blushed realizing where my thoughts were going. It was best not to let them drift in that direction.

Digging into my bag, I located the notebook, with the fresh paper teasing me. Giving it a quick glare, I located a pen at the bottom of my bag and started writing again.

_She meet a stranger, all tall, dark, and handsome. And even after possibly burning him and thoroughly embarrassing herself fifteen different shades of red, she wanted nothing more than to see him again. Wanting nothing more than to stare into his lush green eyes that reminded her so much of the green vastness that surrounded her childhood home. Wanting nothing more than to strike a conversation and know more about him, his dreams, and his desires._

I looked over what I wrote again and sighed. Good Lord, I was pathetic sometimes. Sighing one more time, I closed the notebook again and stuffed it back into my bag as if the thing burned me. Lifting my cup again, I took a drink from my cup which was starting to cool down a bit now. I suddenly heard Alice laugh and glanced around.

I glanced quickly at Alice who was taking to a guy but did a double take when I saw exactly _who_ she was talking to.

_Green eyes_, I thought, watching Alice take one of his hands into hers. Her smile could have taken up her entire face as she looked up at him. He laughed and I noticed he had, in fact, changed after my little spill.

Alice squealed and hugged him. After the two hugged until Alice begged him to put her down, she grabbed hold his arm and started to tug him towards my direction. I fought the need to hide under the table and remained where I was.

"Bella," Alice said, when the two of them were within five feet from the table. "I want you to meet my brother, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my newest best friend, Isabella Swan."

I watched as Green Eyes—Edward Cullen as Alice introduced himself—smiled at me, offering me his hand.

"It's a pleasure to have met you again," he said.

And without warning, the sip I had taken before glancing around at Alice suddenly came spraying around of my mouth and causing me to start coughing.

* * *

**So I have an outline for the next chapter ready and I'm hoping, as I said before, that I'll have it written and posted in a timely matter. Again to anyone who has stuck with this story despite having such a big gap between update! It's means a lot to me to sticking around.**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**


End file.
